1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antithrombogenic medical material and a method of preparing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many medical materials used in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases are required to possess antithrombogenic properties. For instance, in the case of artificial blood-vessels, artificial valves, artificial hearts, and parts of artificial lung devices, if the surfaces coming into contact with blood possessing blood coagulating properties, serious problems such as thrombosis may arise. In order to alleviate such problems, a veriety of antithrombogenic medical materials consisting of synthetic polymer materials have been developed so far. These materials, however, do not always possess sufficient compatibility with endothelial cells and other cells in the living tissues, and therefore with these materials it was difficult to obtain satisfactory antithrombogenic properties. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.58-180162 proposes medical materials that are produced by imparting antithrombogenic properties to the natural tissues consisting predominantly of collagen of animal origin. There are various problems with natural tissues, however, that they differ to a great extent among individuals, that they have less physical strength and less homogeneity than synthetic polymer materials, that they are expensive, and that they are hardly available in large quantities.